


Whatever For

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Sex Toys, Slight Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" It’s not that I don’t find your cock alone stimulating, but the idea of it is fascinating."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/gifts).



“Sherlock? What is-“

Sherlock looked at John expectantly. “Aren’t you going to try it on?”

“How-“

“It’s a cock sheath, John. You put it on your cock, and then you’ll fuck me while wearing it.” Sherlock spoke with a purr, and John’s face went pale before rapidly blushing. 

“Why would you want me to-“

“I’ve been reading stories about the two of us having sex, and many of them include the sensation of being knotted, and I want to try it. But a toy alone wouldn’t be enough. I want it to be you. It’s not that I don’t find your cock alone stimulating, but the idea of it is fascinating. And I know you’re more comfortable penetrating than being penetrated, which is why I’m asking you to wear the sheath and fuck me till I scream.”

John’s jaw dropped, hanging open for a moment before he slowly nodded.

“Good. I’ll get started on the preparations, though I think we should go until you can fist me comfortably, just to be sure it won’t cause any complications.”

Sherlock had never seen John rush to the bathroom to wash a sex toy so fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of this wonderful thing here [WARNING ADULT LINK]: http://bad-dragon.com/products/cocksheath


End file.
